


Our Little Pack

by Lina_Anin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alfa Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Changkyun/ I.M, Beta Wonho, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pack Dynamics, Sexual Violence, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Anin/pseuds/Lina_Anin
Summary: In the river a group of orphaned children, rescued by the pack were playing in the shore, they were in seven, and tomorrow the two eldest would participate in the selection ceremony.They did not know that this would be the last time, in very long, that everyone would be together, as a family.(In the pack; All the pups at the age of nine would go through a process, and in the end, they would be separated in Omegas, Betas, and Alphas.)





	1. The Selection Ceremony

**Tomorrow was the day, the day of the "Selection Ceremony”**.

All the pups in the age of nine from the pack would go thru a process, and in the end they would be separated in Omegas, Betas, and Alphas.  
The Omegas and Alphas were to be separated until they come of age, different schools, deferential studies, only seeing each other in ceremonies and celebrations, meanwhile the Betas could continue the normal process and be a part of the community, occupying normal schools, jobs, and affairs. The Betas are the majority of the pack, alfas and omegas were not common.

The alfas would become warriors, protectors of the pack. The Omegas would become healers and would learn about the history of the pack and breeding. The pack is ruled by the supreme Alpha and his mate omega, the Luna. The Supreme is chosen after the old Alfa died, in a deadly process. That measures the strength and wisdom of all the Alphas.

  
In the river, a group of orphaned children, rescued by the pack, were playing in the shore. They were in seven, and tomorrow the two eldest would participate in the selection ceremony. They did not know that this would be the last time in very long, that everyone would be together, as a family.

Hyunwoo was the oldest, the strongest fighter among them all also a very kind and calm spirit, you could say he was the leader and protector of their little pack. Then it was Hoseok or Wonho as he liked to be called, a very sensitive little boy that couldn't hurt a fly but was very strong, he loved to write songs. Following them were the two twin brothers Minhyuk and Hyungwon, Min was a sassy and feisty boy who loved to prank people and gossip, he was also very lovable between his friends, hugging everyone. Hyungwon was more introvert a very tall boy, for his age, and very sleepy but also sassy among his brothers. Then there was the small Kihyun, but do not be fooled by his size he might be the bravest of them all, always fighting and nagging them around, like a mother. The two smallest were Jooheon and Changkyun, Jooheon was very social and happy, like a puppy, easily scared. Changkyun was Kihyun’s little brother by blood, he is very calm and has a big will, very clingy towards his small family.

Six of them were playing catch in the water, only Kihyun was sitting in a rock watching his brothers with a sad smile on his contemplating face. Didn't take too long for Hyunwoo to notice, he soon crossed the river approaching his friend. But he wasn’t greeted with smiles, only a nod. “What is going on?” the bigger boy says sitting by the smaller. “They don't know! They don’t realize!” He says screaming holding his tears. “They will…” Hyunwoo says placing a hand in Kih's shoulder. “Let them play happy and forget for a moment, they will always cherish this, they wont if they reali…” Kihyun snatches back at him interrupting. “ Realize that you could be gone tomorrow!” He takes Hyunwoo's hand off his shoulder and looks back at the river.

“You know that will only happen if I’m not a beta, and Wonho Is going two...” say the taller calmly, but the other does not respond immediately, he breathes in really slowly and grabs the hand of his friend. “But you are my best friend… How will we survive without you?” Hyunwoo faces the younger and squeeze’s his hand. “I will always be there for you, I does not matter what will happen, I will be your best friend, and don’t worry they have someone to protect them.” Kihyun does not get it, the two strongest guys of their group could be gone. “”Who?” He question the big one, who responds fondly messing the other's hair. “You”.

The two friends stay like that for a while, hands intertwined, looking at the silly kids they called brothers. They were scared of the future, but both far too proud to admit, the silence was the best any of them could hope right now.

The night soon settles and the day arises. The pack joins for the beginning of the ceremony, the little pack waits patiently for his brothers to be selected, all of them, by now, worrying about their fates. But especially Kihyun, who was looking for Hyunwoo everywhere, he had lost a lot in these years he couldn't lose his protector, his friend. The selection starts, pup by pup they were separated. “Beta, Beta, Beta” say the priest, as each child appears to have his or hers blood taken and tested. It was usually like this, no Omega or Alpha, but Kihyun knew, he always knew, he was just too scared to say it out loud.

Then the other two appeared, Wonho followed by Hyunwoo. The first one scared gives his arm slowly to the priest only to hear it out loud “Beta”, smiling he is excused. Then It was Hyunwoo’s turn, the boy who always seemed so big and strong, looked so fragile in the middle of all the adults, he extends his arm for the priest who collects a drop of blood, which is inserted in a vase, if the color of the water maintained transparent, Beta. If it changed to Blue, Omega. And if it was Black, Alpha. No one was really paying attention, no one but Kihyun, who could hear the blood dropping in the water and also hear the silence of the crowd as the water turns in to an opaque shade of black, immediately.

The Priest is also quiet for a moment, before looking at the scared face of little Hyunwoo and pronouncing the word “Alpha”. All the pack rise's from their seats and repeats “Alpha” Including the current Supreme.

The pack around Kihyun and Hyunwoo were cheering, everyone except the both of them, they were staring deeply at each other, both of them knew what that meant. Hyunwoo smile, a sad smile and nodded. Kihyun wished to scream loudly but he knew, nothing he could do would change what suddenly happened. He was escorted away by the elites of the supreme, eyes still fixed on Kihyun as he mouthed “again”, Kihyun understand that as “wait, we will meet again”.

And he would follow those words by heart, repeating every day before he went to sleep. The ceremony ended quite quickly after that, Kihyun was holding his little brother's hand. Changkyun had no idea what was happening, but by looking at his brother's face he could tell it wasn’t good, the truth is that the smaller just wanted to return to the river, to jump in Hyunwoo’s shoulder as they play and finally be taller than his brother. His brother that is shedding tears In this exact moment. All too confusing for a five-year-old.

“I've always knew he would be alpha! The best alpha!” Jooheon says after they return from the ceremony, now only in six. Wonho and Kihyun hadn't spoken a word since then. While the others were praising their beloved hyung.”You don’t get it, do you? He is gone! We will only see him one time in every year until his 17 birthday!” Kihyun slashes, mad still holding little Changkyun. “Is his fate, what could we do?” Say Minhyuk grabbing the free hand of the sad boy. The truth is that in that moment, all of them realized that the older would not return to them.

Holding hands they wept in silence.

  
**One year has passed.**

Kihyun had finally turned nine, joined by Hyungwon and Minhyuk. The ceremony would be held in the evening and this time he couldn't wait for it. Because this would be the first time he would see Hyunwoo since he left, he wanted to show how he had grown, show to him the new tricks he had learned, or just hold his hand as they did in the riversides. He missed his friend so much, that he prayed every-night to be sorted as alfa. He many times tried to find him, going where they trained alphas, but he couldn't get visual of no one except the guards. “did he grownup? He must be so tall right now…” he could imagine how glorious his friend would look like  a complete alpha.  
“Hey, the world to Kihyun” Minhyuk says behind him. “Sorry, I just can't wait…” the two boys laugh, an awkward laugh. They were ready waiting to be called, already said their goodbyes to the other friends and brothers. The wait was difficult, a lot of pressure to appear in front of the whole pack. Both of them start to worry when Hyungwon was nowhere to be seeing. But they couldn't do anything anymore, it started.

“Beta, Beta, Beta, Beta” the priest would say it, as all the pups would come up the stage, scared. Kihyun tried to look for Hyunwoo, tiptoeing, trying to see the crowd, unsuccessfully. But then a storming sweaty Hyungwon appears running to them. “You're late!” Say his brother as he joins them. “O no? Really?” Wonnie responds with sass. “Shut up both of you, and help me look for Hyunwoo” Kihyuns says annoyed in the middle of the brother fight. The other two start to look when suddenly Hyungwon was pulled by his clothes into the stage, the taller one falls near the priest and looks back at the Beta who pushed him with hate in his eyes. The priest just nods in discontent and pulls little Wonnie to get his blood.

As the water hits the water, everybody is shocked, everyone except Kihyun who is still looking for Hyunwoo, but when they hear it out loud the words “Alpha”, he looks straight to Hyungwon, who is in a state of pure shock. Once again all rise and repeat “Alpha". Minhyuk starts to shout, trying to get to his brother, but the Betas helping the ceremony would not let him. Kihyun is in a complete panic, and just the word/number “Five” comes to his head, they are in only five now, he is scared, that is until he manages to get a glimpse of his friend, Hyunwoo, repeating with the pack those hateful words that once again took another friend away. Kihyun is mad, he wants to hurt someone, he wants his friends back.

It was now his time, he climbed those stairs with dignity looking once again straight to Hyunwoo, who was staring back at him with a calm and warm smile. He had changed, grown, way more than Kihyun, and he had a different hair, more military one with an undercut, but that look in his face had not changed, not even a bit. A feeling creeps Kihyun spine, that look that he was so used to a year ago starts to do something in his body, fear? Happiness? He didn't know, he never felted… He was so intrigued by that look that he didn't saw the priest taking his arm, punctured, and drop the blood in the vase. The only thing he remembers is seeing the bright blue water appearing, in front of his face, he looked back at Hyunwoo, he was frozen, mouth opening.  
This time the pack does not get up, but say it out loud, with a clap, “Omega".

He remembers seeing Changkyun crying, he was climbing Wonho’s lap. He remembers looking at the older Beta and screaming “Take care of him!”. He also looked at Hyunwoo, who had diverted his look to the ground. Soon he was taken away, tears running in his face, he couldn't hear what people were saying to him, he could only move, then he was alone in a separated room looking at his bloody arm not understanding what just happened. That is until the door opens up again, and someone comes running towards him, hugging him. The smell that surrounded him was a familiar one, it was Minhyuk. “What are you doing here?” The smaller says not letting go of his friend. “Im a Omega as well…” the blonde responds with a sad voice. Both of them knew what that meant, the true purpose for them now was to find a mate and reproduce, not every child's dream. Soon they were lead to the “Omega school” with two more pups, none of them would be able to say goodbye to their family or friends.

They were to meet with the current Luna of the pack, it was a female named Raven, the most beautiful woman they ever saw, tall and gracious, with platinum blond hair. She greeted them with smiles. “Welcome pups, this will be your home for the remaining eight years, you will learn everything about Omegas, heats, body system, soulmates, the scent, and marking. And here is also the place you can study to decide a profession to help the pack when you become of age.”

They entered, It was a white marble building, guarded heavily by elites of the Supreme. Inside there were classrooms, stores, gardens, and rooms. All very organized.

“For the first year, you are not allowed to leave this place, except for the ceremony’s, the other years you’ll be slowly inserted in the community, being able to leave on weekends and more. The contact with Alphas is strictly prohibited until the age of 17, leaving to reclusion and losing the possibility of leaving for the city. We all know the hormonal part of our body will chant louder than rules, but believe me, it is for your own safety, untrained Alphas can be very aggressive towards Omegas. The only alphas you will have contacts are some of the elites guarding this place and the supreme.” This last part she says with a hint of sadness in her voice, and Kihyun notices. Soon they were divided into two rooms, thankfully he was separated with Minhyuk. The two of them were now in a big white room, with two fluffy white bed’s and with white bars on the windows.

It was a prison, and little Kihyun noticed, it was all so shiny and beautiful, to hide the horrible meaning that was behind it. Omegas were inferior, sex toys, they all needed to be beautiful and give it all for their mates. He at that moment, looking out from the window, to the rest of the pack, he promised himself that that would not be his future.


	2. A long time ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate is someone that just gets you. It's a connection of minds, feelings, mutual respect, unconditional love, and a total understanding. It's about being yourself and knowing, not only that person is following and understanding your thoughts but is right there with you, side by side. It usually takes longer to find your own soulmate, sometimes they were always by your side.

Kihyun was in his art class, practicing drawing. This class theme was Waters that surround us. A quite unique theme for a bored Omega.

The theme led him to think how much things changed since that day in the river.Since their first “Selection”.First he thought about Hyunwoo leaving, then himself selected as an Omega, followed by the images of the other's selections that followed, especially the one that showed Jooheon was a Alpha.

That was also the one where he last saw Hyunwoo, the last time both of them kept staring at each other's eyes. Minhyuk would say he was probably dead, died while fighting, it was  not unusual for Alphas to die in training, but the strange think was that they could see Hyungwon, and he was certainly not a fighter, not like Hyunwoo.

Then his thoughts were directed towards his little brother, not so little anymore, a normal twelve years old Beta. He and Min, could visit him and Wonho every weekend, and sometimes during the week as well. Maintaining their small family.

Wonho was turning 17 this year, he studied to become a builder, and finally would be able to start working, that also reminded Kihyun that Hyunwoo would be 17 soon, if he was truly alive. It has been five years since they last saw him. The image and memories of his friend continues to appears his mind, flashes of him sitting by the river with that calm look he always exalted. That was the only thing keeping his hyung alive, memories.

Soon enough his blank canvas was now filled with eyes, bright brown eyes, his eyes, staring back at him.

“The teacher said Waters, not Crushes, but I can see why you would get confused.” Minhyuk appears creeping behind the smaller, who was scared by the sudden movement pulling himself from his art. “Fuck, you are a real creep aren’t you?!” He says hitting the blonde's chest. “Thank you!”  The taller says sitting by his friend. “It wasn't a compliment you know” Min nods laughing“I take whatever I can get" he suddenly stops and starts to stare at the canvas. "I don’t remember him staring like that, it was more of a Buddha type of smile.” The smaller smiles, that was true, that look it was personal, only directed to himself. “That is because he could only look at me, in this way  of course”.

Minhyuk laughs and pushes the smaller, that manages to stay balanced and pushes the older in return. “You have a lot of imagination, and you need to retouch this roots of yours”. That was true, his now orange hair was fading to a ginger yellow and his black roots were showing. “Let's go home then”.

The two forever friends were returning to the now, usual room which they transformed a bit every year, adding the feel of home and belonging, into almost a true home. The walk is pleasant and calm, that is until a group of heavily armed elites passed by them.

Kihyun’s senses started to scream, he knew that smell, the smell that had just completely filled his nose and brought that same feeling creeping by his spine. “It can't be…” he says quietly while turning as fast as he can, not fast enough, just getting a glimpse of the back of the elites. He is not sure of anything but that smell, that strong cinnamon mixed fresh dew and baby powder, like a fluffy blanket around a fireplace. It was Hyunwoo.

“What are you talking about? He is only sixteen, he couldn't be an elite!” says Minhyuk already back in their quarters. “l’m sure of that, that smell…” Kihyun says looking thru the window seeing the elites, guards of this prison, all with helmets. “Even if it was him, that is impossible, what can we do about it?” The blonde says grabbing the materials to dye his friend hair. “We could… I don’t know! But I really want to see him again.” The smaller says not forgetting about the mouthed words of a long time ago, “Wait”.

“Kih please don’t go talking with the elites, they have Alphas as well, you could be locked away or worse, Killed!”. Kihyun only nods as his talkative friend keeps scolding him and dying his hair. But he knew, knew that it was his friend! Friend? Could they be friends after so long? He wished they could. “World to Kihyun! Are you even paying attention?” The red-haired does not respond, still completely inside his own thoughts, the blonde just ignores and continues to spread the paint in the faded locks.

 

**˜Meanwhile˜**

 

It had been so long since Hyunwoo did not see the pack, far away on a mission, trying to locate enemy packs with the other elites, he sometimes could return to the Alphas building, but he haven't attended to any ceremony after Jooheon's. He didn’t imagined that at the end of his selection ceremony, he would end up an Alpha, but no just any alfa, a prodigy as said his teacher. He trained and trained, becoming one of the best fighters, he was not the strongest one, be he was by far the more able and agile. Earning the Supreme admiration early, he was the youngest Alpha to joined the elite. The truth is that he trained every day, shedding blood sweat and tears, to one day go back to his friends, but he was also scared, his interior Alpha was always screaming, begging for violence and release.

The first time he was truly scared of himself was during Jooheon’s ceremony, he couldn't stop staring at Kihyun, and it wasn't himself, it was something stronger, darker, so strong that when the ceremony was over he returned running to his room, locking the door. The only thing he remembered after was himself laying in a hospital bed with handcuffs and completely stained of blood, only it was not his blood. That image was terrifying, Hyungwon tried and stayed always by his side,  during the worst episodes of his pure rage and rut. The other used to  say his eyes would turn into a deep red, all his muscles would contract and his fangs and nails would rise sharply, a death machine. One day he dreamed that in that form he met young Kihyun, he was smiling towards him, in the river, inviting him to come near, and he did, bitting straight to the little boy neck, blood splashing. He wakes up screaming and sweating.

So when the Supreme asked him to go away in one mission he did not even think, he needed to be away from the pack, from Kihyun. He needed to learn to control.

After five years away, just coming back sometimes to report the results, he has gotten used to fighting and winning territory for the Supreme. His body was now filled with scars and sore muscles but he had a more controlled mind. When he got back, he was asked to come to the Supreme office, immediately, and as always he did what he was told.

Arriving at that all black building surrounded by the Supreme Guard and filled with an enormous pungent scene, Hyunwoo could tell that his own pheromones wasstarting to grow, stronger, it usually did that when he faced a strong Alpha. The front door opens revealing a long hallway with a red door at the end. “Hyunwoo, please come in.” A horse voice says behind the big red door, he does as he is told, opening the door, which reveals the supreme with a small red male Omega in his lap. “Sir” Hyunwoo says bowing. “we don’t need such formalities, please seat. Do you want one?” He says pointing at the scared little Omega, he couldn't be more than fourteen years.

“No thank you.”He says trying to disguise his disgust. “Suit your self, I called you here today to talk about your future boy, you prove your worth these years, and now its time for you to get a reward if you know what I’m saying.” The older man says laughing, his fangs appear behind his big bloodstained mouth. “Thank you, sir.” The young Alpha says still not looking at the shivering Omega, staring at the ground, showing submission. “I’ve heard about your incidents after the ceremony, the doctor said it was all caused by an Omega pheromone, it must be a very interesting omega, I  would like to meet that one, all these ones are pathetic...” That same disgusting laugh hits Hyunwoo ears, provoking a wave of rage that is directed towards his knuckles, now closed. “Well, for that reason you will now work as an elite guarding the Omegas building.” Hyunwoo was scared, it was not a place for a newly trained alpha, that still couldn't control his own rut. “Are you sure, I'm far to..” The older man looks closely at the boy, a look of defiance. “Are you questioning my orders?” Hyunwoo bows. “No sir”he says quickly scared of the pungent smell of the Supreme.

“Good, and besides no one will care if you hurt an Omega, just don’t destroy all my toys or I will destroy you. My Luna protects the other Omegas well, but I still have ways” he says licking the small Omega’s neck. “If you don’t need me anymore...” Hyunwoo says getting up and going towards the door. “You can leave, just don’t pretend that you are an angel that you think you are, we both know you are one of the most deadly machines I have ever had.” Hyunwoo leaves quickly before he saw what fate had installed for the poor Omega.

Arriving at his quarters he noticed that his door was opened. Quickly he managed to get a glimpse of the intruder, Hyungwon, laying on his couch eating chips. He smiled seeing his true friend. “ What are you doing, besides stealing my snacks?” He says closing the door behind him, his friend then comes running towards him, closing their body’s in a tight hug. “Stealing your couch” he says still hugging his big board chested friend.

Hyungwon was different than the others alphas, more rational, less a fighter more of a planner and strategist. He’s worth was proved in a confront with another pack, he was the commander of the attack, with only fifteen years. He had grown beautifully, a really tall and thin man with pricing blue eyes and gray hair. He was the only one who could partially calm Hyunwoo when he was in a rage, which made the two boys really close to one another, relieving their stress with each other. Including sexual stress.

It all started one day when Hyunwoo was fighting in the training arena and Hyungwon was watching, he destroyed all the other fighters but ended up losing his control and the only way he managed to calm his friend down was kissing him deeply, that kissed turned to something more really quickly, soon they were both pinning and rutting against each other. Kissing, scratching and fucking like mad dogs. It was not unusual for training alphas to have sexual encounters, all of them were really horny and separated from everyone, except other Alphas.

The older filled with lust soon joined their lips in a devastating and aggressive kiss, making the younger moan in his mouth, throwing his arms around the neck of the bigger one. That kiss turned into a make-out session on the couch, Hyungwon onto Hyunwoo’s lap, thrusting their hips together and looking for more contact. They only stop searching for air as Hyungwon starts to laugh. “you really missed me big boy” he says tracing his nails in the older jaw. “Try to spend that long fighting with dirty Alphas, and you would see what that does to a man.” Hyungwon hits the chest of his friend. “I'm a dirty Alpha, don’t forget that!” He says cutting and bitting the golden skin of his hyung. “Never!” Says the older once again claiming his lips, tasting his own blood in the other man’s mouth. This relationship was only for fun, alpha with alphas were almost impossible to happen, they were very proud and controlling, it usually turned to sick and violent sex. They didn't have feelings towards one another, were only looking for sexual release, one friend helping another.

They stop it before it got too impossible to, Hyungwon leaving his lap, and fixing his messed clothes. “I have new’s…” says the older still tracing the other man’s thighs. “I have new’s too, but please, you first…” the gray-haired man says removing his companion hand from his leg. “I’m going to work protecting the Omegas for a while…” he says scared, and Hyungwon notices. “Fuck, really, you? the Supreme is going crazier by the second.” Hyunwoo only nods. “ Fuck, I don't think I’will be able to control myself. And Kihyun and Minhyuk are there, what if I hurt them?” He says bringing his hands to his hair.

“You are stronger than you think, and I think that is actually really good, the Supreme is going insane, taking small omegas, reaping them, with you there I know them will be safe, well safer than with other’s elites.” The younger says grabbing two beers from the fridge. “You are too young for that” The older says disapproving of the drinking behavior Hyungwon certainly had. “Please, I’ve drinked since I can remember, and you didn’t seem to care when we were both drunk fucking like dam rabbits, If I’m too young for something it is for that!” He says while pointing for the older pelvis. “You are gross...” The brunette says taking the beer from his friend hand. “I’m amazing” says the other chucking his bear down like it was water. “What is your news?” Hyunwoo says seeping into the bottle “I saw Wonho, he was working, building a house near the forest, you know the place that I run to "scape" sometimes. He looks good, with more muscles than you I guess. And beside him was little Changkyun, not so little anymore, with a black emo hair… It made me miss the good old days.” The younger was looking at the ceiling while bringing his legs on the lap of the eldest. “That is good, they are still a family.” The other responds. Hyungwon gets up looking deeply into the eyes of the other, “I don’t understand why Omegas can get out in the weekend and we can’t! Is injustice!” He says and Hyunwoo laughs. “I'm the living proof of why, and the Supreme don’t want us messing up his harem.” Hyungwon ignores his friend and with his foot begins to slowly open the legs of the brunette, approaching his intimate parts, the other stares back at him, with a black gaze of lust.

That is until the door soon opens revealing a Blonde dimple boy. “Fuck! Don't you knock? I almost died!” Hyungwon says scolding the baby alpha, how they called Jooheon to mess with him. “bad things don’t die!” Jooheon says sitting by the older. “I missed you Hyung, Hyungwon has been a bad friend, always ignoring me and not letting me cuddle with him!” Hyunwoo hugs the youngest, he had missed Jooheon, missed that happy and funny air he exaled. “He has a cold heart, is not personal,” Hyunwoo says and Jooheon laughs. “Yes, yes, keep saying bad things about me!” The gray-haired man says going to grab another beer. They kept talking all night, catching up,  Jooheon ended up challenging Hyunwoo to a tournament, saying that now he can win, defeat the biggest one without problems. Then sometimes at night, the others left for their own rooms, leaving Hyunwoo alone at his room, thinking about his new job. Scared to hell.

The day arrives, and Hyunwoo along with the other’s elites assigned to the Omegas keep is changing into the armors as their watch would begin. First, he is placed by the gates, and he in grateful, the smell was so strong outside the gates imagined inside them. But he also really wanted to see Kihyun, to see his grownup body, to hear his silly laugh again and his usual nagging. But it was dangerous, he didn’t trust himself, but something Hyungwon had said it was true, he trusted himself more than the others. There were only four Alphas in the guard, including Hyunwoo, the rest of them were Betas, the lucky ones that were not controlled by their instinct. "That was good”, he thought, fewer hormones.

“Shownu, Namjoon, Mark and Jisoo you guys are needed at the garden” A chief of the guard says his Elite name along with the other three betas, signaling them to enter the keep. He then does as he is told, following inside the marble castle, it was truly beautiful, clean and full of flowers and plants, whey different than the Alpha's keep. His nose was burning with the number of pheromones around him, gracious boys and girls were walking around, some of them kept staring at him, they could smell that he was an Alpha, a very uncomfortable one.

He kept avoiding the gazes, looking at his path, and that was his first mistake.

He sees Kihyun, walking along Minhyuk, towards him. He was laughing, showing his white perfect teeth in between his small pink lips, his hair was now a deep shade of orange and longer than last time he saw him, he also had paint on his knuckles and in his cheek, Hyunwoo had to mentally control his hand not to clean that perfect round cheek. But what hit him harder was the smell, it was not like he remembered, it still smelled like lemon but it was also saltier, with hints of vanilla. It was intoxicating, completely messing with his own pheromones. He missed that smile, that lips, that sweet deep voice, he wants him to shout, to kick, to hug him like he used to do. He wants once again to be able to talk with him all night, about their dreams, their nightmares, hold that small chubby white hand.

But that other part of him also wanted to jump at him right now, the smell was not helping as well, it took everything he had to control, he felted his nails cutting his own palm, and blood flowing out of these now open wounds. He had been near other Omegas, but none of them affect him as he did, none of them made him react like that. Kihyun passes him so slowly he could swear it was in slow motion, he could see so clearly the wind flowing thru the small orange locks and hear his soft laugh, that was the definition of torture, how could have stayed five years without looking at that face. He knows now why he was such a good killer it was because of the lack of Kihyun, that deeply messes him up, resulting in anger, aggression, and strength. But it was not a good strength, not that kind of aggressive towards protecting someone you love not that strength he had when he was a kid, it was now pure hate.

The torture had ended as he turned in the hallway, still frozen, with sweaty palms. One of the betas notices and puts an arm around his shoulder. “I know they are beautiful and smell so good, it must be even harder for you. My name is Namjoon, by the way, if you need to talk or just smell something bad I’m here for you, you are really young to be an elite” Shownu laughs and takes the strangers hand. “Thank you, I’ll hold you for that.” He says making the older beta smiles. “Come on, we are NEDDED in the garden,” he says rolling his eyes and with irony on his voice. Namjoon tolled him all the procedures, the clock hours, the guard change, what happened if anyone would touch the Omegas. Hyunwoo is missing the war and combat right now, it was way easier. But he also really wants to see Kihyun again, if Kihyun was a drug he was surely addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, I hope you guys will like this one, is more of a an introductory one, with explanations. But you can tell the whole organization of the pack is based on pure aggression. I will continue soon. Please live comments and kudos if you like the story, it helps me to continue writing, suggestions are appreciated as well.  
> Tank You, Nina.


	3. Always one step behind

“Hyung! Wake up hyung! Wake up!”. Hoseok opens his eyes quickly,  noticing that they are hurting from lack of sleep, he had slept really late last night working to conclude the building of a home. He tries to look at the source of the voice and sees a sleepy Changkyun. “What's up?” He says trying to stand up, felling all his sore muscles complaining about the sudden movement. "You are late for work, I made you some food, but I'm also late for school." the smaller says sitting by his side in the bed and yawning. "Fuck! What time is it? I'm sorry I forgot to wake you up..." he says going up to look at the clock by his side. "Its okay, I hate school anyways." Changkyun says still yawning. "Don't even think about it, your brother will kill me if he finds out that you are missing classes. Go!" the smaller lets out a grow, but eventually gets up to get ready.

They were living in a small cottage Hoseok manage to buy after years of work, it was tiny but comfortable for only the two of them, and sometimes Kihyun and Minhyuk. Soon he was all packed and ready to leave, ensuring that the youngest went to school without complaining.

As a beta, his life was very normal, sometimes too normal. He envied his other friends that well mostly Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Hyungwon, for being able to fight and protect the pack, gaining glory and recognition, he was only a builder and a part-time father. Don't get him wrong he loved Changkyun deeply and being able to see him growing up and becoming such a good person under his watch was amazing, but he wanted some recognition as well. He also didn't have a lot of persons in his life, the company was practically he and little Chang, also a few of his friends from school, but overall mostly just them. He had a few love affairs but no one who deserved to join his small family. And most of all he missed the good old days by the river.

Arriving at his work, he is greeted by his companions as he started to supervise the structure of the house he is building. He liked the building, it was like solving a big puzzle and watching all the parts align beautifully as the work evolves. But if anyone were to ask him what he really wanted to do, he would always say "Sing and write songs". He used to that a lot when he was in school, but he didn't have the time anymore.

The work goes on and on until it is finally time for a break. He sees the forest that is beside the house and thinks how good it would be to sleep for a while there, alone, trying to recover partially from the sleepless night.

The Forest seemed really dense from the outside, approaching he manage to get inside without being noticed by his companions. When he got in it was a beautiful place with open gaps in between the trees, allowing the sun to spread across the plains giving a really calming vibe. Soon enough he starts to look for a place to lie down, somewhere comfortable and hidden.

As he is entering the forest he sees a gray-haired man lying in between trees, body rolled up into a ball and his face buried in the grass, in a state of deep sleep. It seems he was not the first person to discover this paradise, he tries to leave without waking up the other one, but when he was changing direction while still looking at the sleeping figure, he stumble on a root and fall on his face into a bush, making a loud noise and letting out a shriek, to complete his state of complete shame. At that exact moment a strong smell reaches his nostrils, revealing that an Alpha was nearby.

Getting slowly up he notices that the person who was sleeping is now gone, leaving a bunch of crunched grass at the place he was once deeply sleeping. But then a thin pale man with gray hair appears behind the tree, eyes still a bit swollen, emitting a wonderful, intoxicating, almost shining aura. "S-sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up" he tries to say with a shy smile, that person was really intimidatingly beautiful. "It's okay. For a person of your size, your really clumsy..." the pale man says laughing, with a hint of familiarity in his voice. "I'm Hoseok by the way, but you can call me Wonho". The man starts walking slowly with a smile planted on his face. "It is… a pleasure Wonho" he says extending his hand, witch Hoseok takes slowly still shocked by the beauty of the other, when they, in fact, touch that same Alfa smell increases. "Wait, are you an alpha?"

The gray man retracts his hand quickly and looks at the ground. "Yes I am", Wonho is a bit shocked, he had never seen a young alfa so up close before, but he can fill the Alfa is a bit sad by his statement. "I'm sorry for asking, It wasn't my place". The head of the Alfa bends a little, it reminds Wonho of a confused puppy. "It's okay, I thought you were scared...". Wonho laughs and the confused expression of the other increases. "I do not want to hurt your feelings or anything. But I think I look more like a scary alpha than you" they laugh in unison. " Well you are a big Beta," says the thin man taunting a laugh from the Beta.

Both of them keep staring at each other. It was like a magnet, their eyes seemed to attract each other. A strange feeling creeps Wonho's spine, it was all too familiar, that smile, that laugh, those eyes. " I have to go, please don't tell anybody that you saw me..." The gray-haired man says smiling and turning to the darker side of the forest. Wonho didn't want the stranger to go, he had never felt that kind of connection and in someway attraction towards anyone before. "Wait can I see you again?" he says and the stranger laughs a really enchanted laugh. "You are in my forest, soo..." he smiles and continues to leave. "What's your name?" Wonho says quickly while watching the beautiful figure disappear, "Hyungwon" the stranger says quietly, revealing that it was never really a stranger, Hoseok drops to his knees still watching his old friend disappear, he didn't know what just happened. How could he not notice that he was Hyungwon? He had changed, he was now a man, but still, it was his long lost friend.

 

**-At the Omega Keep-**

 

It's another day at the “Omega patrol” for Hyunwoo, he is placed once again at the gates, his eyes are closing because of lack of sleep. He couldn’t really sleep last night, dreams were taunting him, dreams with Kihyun, but this time it was different. The Omega was in his semi-adult form and Hyunwoo, these time, was not killing the younger, on the contrary, they were kissing, it was not a hot kiss but a gentle one filled with tenderness. He woke up sweating and ashamed, unable to sleep again, embarrassed to think about his friend like that and having such weird thoughts, the last time they saw each other they were just children, now everything had changed, they had grown. Nether less he was an Alfa and Kihyun an Omega, everything was so complicated that he didn’t know what to think or to do.

After a while standing and guarding the gates, it was finally break time, Shownu was strong but food was his weakness, he was always hungry. So he and other guards quickly went to eat and rest at the cafeteria, arriving inside there he notices Namjoon, waving towards him, calling him over.

“Shownu my boy sit here, this is Mark and over there we have Jae, he is an Alpha as well.”. Hyunwoo nods and sits by his hyung’s quietly eating his portion of the day and listening to the others talking. “Did you saw that little Omega girl gardening, she was on a ladder, fuck why are they so hot!” Mark says embarrassed making the others laugh, Shownu remains quiet. “That's their purpose! They are biologically sexy, to attract a strong Alpha like myself.” The alpha that he now know's as Jae, was about 40, his scent was mixed with another meaning that he had a mate, so that whole conversation really sickened Shownu. The way they talked about Omegas, as they were their properties, objects, was really disgusting. “There is a red-haired boy here that smells amazing, gosh I wish I was the Supreme…” the older continued, this time looking straight to Hyunwoo, that couldn’t pretend, when the older referred to someone who could be Kihyun.

“Something wrong little Alpha?” He says, noticing that Shownu was pissed and clearly taller than him. “They don't have a choice. Yes it is biological, just like us with all the anger and the inability to think sometimes, that doesn't mean that we have to objectify them, them, who are people just like us” he says noticing that the older man was clearly angry at the answer, usually he did not respond to a superior, but this time he could not contain his anger. But to his surprise, the other alpha laughs “ It's his first week, wait for it boy, you soon won't be able to remain so civic, soon your hands will also be dirty.” He didn't understand that answer, but he didn’t have time to think about it too much.

“Hey Shownu, Luna wants to see you in her office”. That was odd, he thought, why would the wife of the supreme want to talk with him. Nether less, once again, he would do as he was told, he was a good soldier after all and would do what he was compelled to.

Arriving at a big purple office, he opens the door slowly nocking shyly. “ Come in,” a woman’s voice says loudly. Once the door is fully opened, Hyunwoo enters, looking at the ground. “You asked for me, my Luna?” He says trying to say it politely, but fighting for five years had taken his toll in correct grammar. “ Yes, you're the new Alpha, Shownu, I'm I right?” She says without looking at him, focused at what it seemed to be a book, he nods, embarrassed to say anything more. Then she takes her eyes from the book to focus on the boy, with surprise in her eyes, she continues. “Wow, you're more pretty than I expected… Well, I brought you here today to asked a few questions. And as you're Luna you’ll have to answer them honestly.” Hyunwoo still quietly nods once more. “Good. First of all, I know about my husband taking young Omegas, to fulfill his cravings… Second I’m not a part of this, and most of the time I’m able to intervene in their behalf's, but lately, a lot of Omegas are disappearing, so I know that he managed somehow to clawed his way inside here.” She stops and faces Hyunwoo, silence surrounds them.

“I- I didn't helped him” he says a bit shocked with the Lunas sincerity. “Good, let's keep it like that, I was told that you are the youngest elite, that means you're still are not fully corrupted. So I need you to work with me so we can find out which one of the “guards” are abducting the Omegas, and we have to do that in quiet, if my husband finds out we are both dead.” Hyunwoo is shocked, first of all, why him? What if they were caught? Why would the supreme kill his mate?

“I know is a lot to ask, but sources tell me that you have Omegas friends here, help me protect them. We are lucky because the Supreme is still scared of his actions to be open in public, but he is always heavily guarded and have militar support on his throne. But if we are able to find out which of the guards are helping him, maybe he would stop, because we would have shreds of evidence against him, evidences that we could presente to the hole pack… That is just a maybe, but still, I'm tired of us being treated like garbage, It is too late for me, but help me change the future of the other ones. I know is too much, but you’ll have to understand, he is not my soulmate, he mated me against my will before he would to become the supreme, I didn't had a choice, I had to stay by his side, but I’m sick of it…” All of these were too much for Hyunwoo, standing still with his mouth opened, no words finding their way out. “Please think about it, and give me an answer tomorrow. I don't have much time left… If you could close the door”

Hyunwoo leaves, It was all too much, he had grown up with a sense of responsibility that he had to defend the pack, at all cost. So knowing that all that those rotten things were happening, and everyone knew and did nothing, was horrible. For him the pack was everything, now he just wanted to leave, he did not want to become a next Jae ...

After that horrible yet kind of helpful talk, Hyunwoo has an immense headache, that is pulsing his brain and fogging his mind. His impulse is to get out of plain site, try to find somewhere quiet and be finally alone, with no more pheromones around him. Avoiding a few Omegas, he manages to find a door at the end of the hallway, it appears empty. He quietly opens the door, making sure it was truly empty, smelling the air for persons. After making sure, he enters closing the door behind him, his breathing was fast he didn't know why his senses had draw him to this class, but he was finally alone. And he couldn't stop thinking about what the Luna had said to him, how many Omegas had disappeared, the Elites were so afraid of him that they let something so horrible happen… he imagined all the Omegas that were imprisoned in the supreme keep, imagine that they won't ever be able to find their true mate, their soulmate and on top off that they would endure pain and suffering all their lives, have bastard babies that would probably die or become an orphan, like himself.

Once he manages to calm himself he starts to look inside the room, realizing he is in an art studio, surrounded by paintings. That room had many smells, but one of them smelled familiar, a hint of lemon and Vanilla. He starts unconscious, to follow that sweet smell, stopping in front of a couple of paintings and drawings.

Slowly and a bit scared, he starts to shuffle around the masterpieces that belong to his sweet friend. Kihyun. It's mostly of surroundings, rivers, mountains, and houses. But there are a lot of faces as well, he sees a drawing of Minhyuk smiling by a tree, other peoples he didn't know, Changkyun reading by the river, Wonho posing in a weird position. All of that drawings were warming his heart, seeing that somehow the Omega manage to have a normal life, and a funny one, that sadly he was not a part of. Returning the pieces to the correct places he accidentally, manages to drop a brown folder that opens up and a lot of drawings are now scattered around the room. "Fuck" he says out loud, that goes all the being quiet and not attract attention.

Quickly he starts to gather the drawings, one by one, he stops when he manages to see what is in one of them, and that surprises him deeply. It was him, a black and white drawing of him when he was a child, sitting by the river looking at the water. Then another one, still of himself, now only his naked back, swimming at the river. And another one of him holding a hand, that he imagined it belonged to Kihyun. The number of drawings of himself was absurd, perhaps hundreds. Mostly of him as a kid, or teenager. But there was one, with a strong smell of paint indicating that it was a new one, that was only his eyes, brown and big, staring at himself. He looked intense and a bit intimidating. He had never realized that he could have such a powerful look, powerful yet scaring.

Suddenly he hears steps approaching the door, in panic he manages to gather all the drawings and return to their place. When he hears the doorknob turning, he needs to go, he was not allowed to enter in any of the classrooms without orders. His only way out was now the window, but he was on the second floor so it would be a big fall, even so, it was better than be punished by the other guards, so he uses all his agility to jump out. Managing to catch a tree and arrive at the ground safely. "That was close…" he says thanking all his training and running to return to his duty. Little did he know that when the door opens, the person that is behind is a small familiar Omega.

Kihyun opens the door and soon feels that same smell from yesterday, the cinnamon still is lingering into his nose, making it tingle. He looks at the art class trying to find the Alpha that the scent belongs to, following were the smell was stronger. It leads him to the window. Quickly he bows in the window still, not knowing exactly what was his expecting, but soon his heart lets him know. A large human figure moving away from the tree near the building, broad shoulders and the same light brown hair from all those years ago he docent know why but his heart is starting to race, beating at the same time as the footsteps of Alpha. A weird felling comes creeping making him fall in his knees like he was trying to hide the noise of his own heartbeat, he could feel his cheek warming up knowing that he was probably really red. He tries to be still, to hide, moving his hand to his heart he tries to calm his breathing, he could believe that he was right, Hyunwoo was here.

Staring at the small art room he notices a piece of paper under one of the tables. He reaches for it, noticing the drawing patterns, it was his drawing of Hyunwoos back when he was a kid. It was weird how that back had changed, how much bigger had the muscles involved and how board he had become. But nether less it was him, and the fact that he was in this exact same class and looking at his own drawings was disturbing to the poor omega, they both knew of each other's existence and both sought each other, even unconsciously and being forbidden, Hyunwoo missed him just like Kihyun missed the Alpha. Even after all those years, they were still attracted to each other like magnets. The small boy kept looking at his drawing until his thought were intercepted by a loud Minhyuk.

“Hey! We are late to Biology class!” The taller says lifting his friend. “What is this smell?” Continues the blonde. Kihyun looks at him smiling “Its Hyunwoo! I fucking told you!” He says reaching for his friend shoulder and hugging him, the other just pat his back. “ Kihyun the only thing this smell is telling me is that an Alpha was here, and that is forbidden.” The smaller looks at his friend, angry. “ It is not just any Alpha! It is him, I know it is…”. Minhyuk lets out a deep breath and lifts Kihyun's face. “Just be careful please, come on we are late.”.

Ending the conversation, they go to Biology class. Kihyun is searching for the smell everywhere, not finding any trace of it, like it was suddenly gone, all the other smells were fogging his nose. He is interrupted when the teacher enters closing the door in a loud bang. She starts to write on the blackboard “True Mates; Mating Biology”. That topic activates the interest of the confusing Omega.

“Good Morning, today I’m going to explain mating. First the aspect of the true mates, or soul mates. It's not a scientifically proven topic, but is something that people had experienced, not everyone but is not unusual. It's usually described as a weird attraction, avenged sense of smell towards their mate's scent, and when in heat the Omegas describe an even stronger urgency when around their true mates. For the Alphas they need to mate and bite his Omega just as urgent, weaker Alphas can't control the attraction and end up bitting the omega without consent when in a rut they are even more aggressive if their mate is not marked.”.

That was it for Kihyun, he stopped hearing, and started to think, weird sense of smell, avenged attraction towards each other and definitely an urgency to find one another. “ What if Hyunwoo is my true mate?” He thought, and for the first time in a while, everything was starting to make sense.

 

 

**-Meanwhile in the Supreme Office-**

 

“Thanks for coming, do we have an update?” Says the Supreme with his usual dark voice, drinking wine from the bottle.

“ Shownu is adapting slowly, still full of honor and believing that the Omegas are people like us, you're Luna notices that he is different, and is trying to recruit him, just like you are. We notice that he is very attracted to these two Omegas, we think they used to be friends when Youngers.”

The supreme reaches for the pictures looking at a photo of one Red haired small boy beside a taller blonde one. “ That's good, we can use them to finally break him, I have never seen such a strong Alpha like him, with him as my loyal servant and soldier we can finally be the strongest pack, hear my words! Thank You for everything Namjoon, continue to watch him closely, and bring me this Omega.”

The beta Namjoon bows and leaves the supremes office with the picture on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post, I was on a trip with poor internet.  
> But here it is, It's smaller than I expected but I think its good.  
> You can tell me your thoughts on the comments below, thank you soo much for reading and showing so much love to the story.


	4. Who can we trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG...
> 
> Well summing up this chapter: THE FINALLY MET! But then again no... and a bit of Hyungwonho as well....

“Wait what are you talking about?”

Hyungwon says, sitting by Hyunwoo and Jooheon in Hyunwoo’s flat. He and Jooheon were waiting for Hyunwoo to return from the Omegas keep, to hear all about it the new job, but when the older Alpha returned he was agitated and with a scared look. Entering the room with a suspicious face and locking the door quickly, making sure he wasn't followed. Hyungwon kept looking at his friend like he had just lost his mind, Jooheon seemed scared as well, looking at him for answers. When the taller manage to quiet down a bit he just sat beside his friends breathing heavily. After a few moments he started to talk, or better still stutter, not making sense of words that irritated Hyungwon. That now was trying to understand his weird friend.

“I'm fucked… well not as fucked as the Omegas… but….” Hyunwoo let it out finally, Jooheon and Hyungwon looked at each other, both thinking of taking their friend to the psychiatrist's wing.

“What?” Says the smaller one, making Hyunwoo finally look them in their eyes. “Well, Summing up, the elite is basically compromised doing everything the Supreme says, abducting Omegas, rapping them, and the Luna knows… She is also by the mercy of the supreme, and is scared of him but even so is trying to fight back with the corrupted elites… She asked me to help her, find which one of the elites, inside the keep, is helping the Supreme… I’m pretty sure is Jae…”.

The other two alphas now with a little more knowledge of what he was talking about, are in silence. Until Jooheon breaks it still confused. “Who is Jae?” He says making Hyunwoo shake his head in defeat. “Really, that's the thing you're worried about?” he says and the younger shrugs. “He is an alpha I entered in an argument with, a very nasty one if you ask me. But what do I do?” That last part he says looking at Hyungwon.

“I think it's pretty obvious what you need to do, you need to help the Luna. Remember that my brother and Kihyun are there, and from what we know they might have already been through some danger or something… We knew that the Supreme had Omegas, but if the Luna is asking for your help it must be worst than we thought. But on the other side, if you help the Luna you may be putting them in even more danger, they must know your history with them and will use that to make you follow their rules. I think they will use them no matter what you’ll do, the Supreme has always been curious about you, it shocked everyone when you became an elite so early. And Jooheon is right, we need to know who is Jae. I find it difficult for all elites to have the confidence of the Supreme to handle with “his" omegas, its probably just a few of them… A lot still support and admire the Luna very much. And most important I don’t think he would put an Alpha to do his dirty work, it would draw too much attention, it must be a Beta…”

The other two alphas are quiet, airing the quick thought of their friend, they knew Hyungwon was smart, but that was really impressive thinking.

“Then… what should I do?” He says and Hyungwon looks at him annoyed. “ Haven’t you paid attention? You should wait, don’t interact with Kihyun or Minhyuk, but keep an eye for them. The Supreme wants you, but not you, he wants your dark side, that we know is uncontrollable… Hyunwoo you know you're not just a normal alpha when you turn you are the most dangerous thing I ever saw. I was in the war consul earlier, and I think he is planning to end the peace trade he has with the Hongsik pack. That would mean war, and he was fewer men, but with you in that horrible anger form, but it doesn't make sense your still just an Alpha… First of all, we need to know why are you so uncontrollable, and how to control, then we need to act before we are in a war” Hyunwoo is perplexed, it was so much bigger than he thought, it wasn’t just about Omegas, it was about the whole pack. But even so, Hyungwon was right, once more he was the reason Kihyun was in danger.

“You two are crazy, we can't act against the Alpha! We are just three, he has all the elites, and even so we don’t have any proof that he is actually hurting the Omegas, or planning a war! That is just like a fucking novel!” Jooheon says getting up and immediately Hyungwon hits the table board, hard, forcing the other two to look at him, his face is dazzled, lips partially opened and eyes wide open.

“That is it…” He says quietly, making the other slower Alphas look even more lost. “ Don’t you see! Everything seemed right unless one part, why did he need you so much, yes your strong and fast and there is something strange about you but your only an Alpha, like us… That is what we thought, but Jooheon is right!…”  
  
The blonde smiles widely and proud. “ I am!” making Hyunwoo ever more lost, “ He is?”. Hyungwon sighs at the stupidity of his brothers. “He is right about something, it all seems like a novel doesn’t?” Again the other two exchange the, he is fucking crazy, look. “ Look do you guys remember when we were little 'The tales of Spectrum'. It was a book that told a story about alphas and omegas and how it existed a spectrum inside those categories, the story of the dominant alpha, the true born leader that when fully grown his scent could control every alpha, beta, and omega, it also said that its powers are true to be feared when in rut, it was impossible to control… does it ring a bell?” He says pointing at Hyunwoo.

“Okay, now you are completely insane. Does that look like a dominant alpha to you?” Jooheon says pointing at Hyunwoo that was licking the leftovers on his plate. “ We'll not at this moment but then why would the supreme be so interested in him, and the Luna?…”.

It was all too much for the older, that was now more interested in his food. “Well I am a nice chap…” he says ignoring Hyungwon that is now massaging his temples in a state of disbelief. “We should drop this, we don’t want to be exiled, or worst, killed,” Jooheon says mad sitting by Hyungwon. But is way far from over, Hyungwon knew something was about to happen and he needed to find out what, and find out more about Hyunwoo, the only problem was how would he find that old children's book…

 

**_ At the Omegas keep_**

 

Kihyun wakes up with the sun hitting his eye, his head was heavy and burning for no dam reason, he looks at the open window, what was weird, because usually Min used to close the curtains before going to sleep. He grunts and slowly rises in his bed checking the watch, it was way too early to be awake. He looks at his friend bed noticing it was empty, he is not there, but what was even weirder is that Kihyun was always the first to wake up and used to fight to wake Min up, but even so it was barely morning impossible for him to be already up, and his bed was untouched.  
He gets up and goes check on the bathroom, but it was also empty. He starts to run every possible reasonable explanation in his mind, why was his friend missing, and then he remembers that they were supposed to deliver a small work today, and as always Min would do it as late as possible, that seemed possible…

Relieved the Omega went back to the bathroom to take a bath, he was feeling hot and his head was still burning up witch was completely annoying. Closing the door, he barely reaches the sink when his knees start to crumble. He looks at himself by the mirror and notices that he was covered in sweat, and a weird feeling in his spine. He tries to keep standing up but he falls making a loud boop noise, then a creeping pain appears in his stomach making him fall into his knees. His knuckles pressed against the floor. The pain kept rising and he realizes all his senses were being covered by one, the sense of smell. His nose was looking for something, something his head was not following. It was like his whole body was reacting without his knowledge, and the pain was only getting stronger, he was in total panic.

Suddenly he hears the door opening and a familiar scent starts to approach the bathroom door, opening fast, he looks up facing the pale face of his platinum blond friend. “Kih… fuck you stink…” Min says covering his nose and approaching the small boy in pain. “ It hurts, so much…” he says tightening the shirt with his little hands, above his chest. “Baby I know but it will pass, I need to get help, you need medicine…” he says getting up, he could see his friend was disturbed by his smell. “ Wait, please don’t leave me…” Kihyun says felling a wave of pain in his lower intestines and something wet in his pants. But Minhyuk leaves him again, not looking back but closing the bathroom door. Kihyun was crying and sweating, he needed something, his body needed something an urge that he had never felt before. Suddenly a strong scent creeps his nose, cinnamon, his body reacts to it moving slowly, crawling to the door it seemed that the scent was what he needed. His weak arm reaches for the doorknob, opening fast, and just as fast another strong scent hits his nose, something woody. It stinks, it was so strong that it made his body fall to the ground making a loud noise.

“Fuck, so it is you that is smelling so good…” a big man dressed as a soldier was in the room looking at his small sweating body with a black gaze of lust. Kihyun tries to return to the bathroom quickly crawling backward, but it was impossible, soon the man grabs his arms and pulls with ease the Omega up. “Look at you so dam wet, do you need an alpha baby… do you?” He says licking the sweat in the Kihyun’s arm. “Leave me… alone…”. Kihyun says trying to leave his grip but the alpha laughs and pushes hard his little body into the wall, making his backache in pain and trapping him with his knees. Kihyun could feel the others dick pressing against his lower limb, and hands surrounding his ass. “ Do you even know how much slink is leaving your ass right now?” Kihyun tries to push the man away, but he was way stronger than him. “What are you gonna do? Rape me? What do you think the Luna will do to you?” He manages to say scratching the alpha's chest. “ The luna is weak, she can't touch me… But I can touch you”

The alpha starts to lick Kihyun chest and squeeze his ass with his nails carving in his smooth skin, the pain in his abdomen is getting stronger and he is getting dizzy. “Fuck, you're so small I don’t think I’m going to fit…” The man grasps his nipple through the pajama top. Making Kihyun scream uncomfortably beneath him, still fighting to getaway. “Stop!” He screams louder felling his eyes fill with tears while his body is trembling with fear and fever. “Be quiet!” The alpha says hitting his face making blood come out of his mouth, he is about to scream again but soon the other puts his hand over his mouth and squeezes tightly injuring his jaw. “ I don't like screamers,” he says while his free hand starts to unbuckle his belt and lower his pants. Kihyun looks up to the ceiling felling his tears running down his face, and close his eyes, in this state he couldn't do anything.

But soon he hears the door opening fast and a strong sound coming just inches from his face, the hand and knees trapping him were gone and he fell onto the floor confused about what had just happened. His hurt body still sweating manages to hide behind a bed, and he sees an even bigger man beating the hell out of his attacker. This new man was tall with darker tanned skin and his scent was so strong it made Kihyun even weaker, but it didn't stink, actually, it was kind of comforting and maddening at the same time. The other man kept beating and beating until all the face of the idiotic alpha was covered in blood and unrecognizable, Kihyun could sense that his breathing was becoming faster and his heart as well, he was so uncomfortable and he needed help.

“ h-help…” he manages to say slowly, trusting his own instinct over the familiar man. That stopped right away, throwing the bloody body away to the corner of the room. He didn’t turn to meet Kihyun’s face and was just standing there with his bloody knuckles shut. The scent of cinnamon hits him harder, making him stumble back and hit his head on the bed, that sudden noise makes the man turn and face the orange omega. It was the first time, after a while they are able to look each other deeply in the eyes, Hyunwoo was big, bigger, with a lot of muscles, his face was pointier, and it exalted discomfort, he was biting his lower lips and all his body was also very sweaty and rigid. The alpha as wearing normal jeans and a white shirt now covered with blood, his eyes were bright red and penetrating him, and Hyunwoo was trembling. Kihyun could almost see the dark aura around the body of the other, that was dissipating slowly, replaced by a concerned face, and a shy smile in the older's face. His eyes were also turning back to the normal deep brown shade, as he once knew. Both of them start to find comfort in each other presence.

At one time Kihyun couldn't smell Hyunwoo anymore, it was a new smell, a mixture of cinnamon with vanilla, and it was calming. But that soon stopped as he felt another wave of pain in his stomach, and he was taken over by an urge to be full, an urge of the alpha standing just a few meters away, his eyes were lust black and his scent was growing to attract Hyunwoo, that took a few steps back trying to resist. Kihyun knew Hyunwoo was uncomfortable trying to keep away from the small whimpering boy, but his reason was all the way gone. Slowly he manages to get up knees still trembling and sight fading. He needed the alpha, so bad, he needed his friend… The alpha continues to step back face avoiding the omega, it was sure to say that this was the moment he was waiting for in his whole life, face burning up and heart beating as fast as the small omega that continues slowly reaching for the big man in front of him.

“Kih…” Shownu manages to say in between growls, only harassing more the omega, that by this time was only a meter away from the other. The alpha with an uncontrollable urge to climb the poor heated boy dug his claws into his own hand, trying to control himself, soon smelling his own blood flowing through his palms. The omega, weak and with his temperature still rising feels his head close and his vision becomes blurred, the body not holding its own condition ends up failing, hard towards the ground. That was if the alpha had not interrupted, and held the little omega in his chest watching his small blue omega eyes closing and a fade smile appearing on his lips. "You're back…”Kihyun manages to say slowly before passing out in big tanned muscled arms, a scent of cinnamon surrounding him.

Hyunwoo urge had dissipated, as he holding his long friend, the vanilla scent was calming him as he kept looking closely at the trembling passed out omega. It is an understatement to say that he was happy, his once raged chest was now calming and tears were falling from his eyes. Into the omegas pretty face. He is not sure how long has he been there, on the floor with his friend pressed up against his chest, with a sense of belonging in his mind. But surely another omega boy appears with what seemed to be a beta doctor and nurses by his side, that was also the last thing Hyunwoo saw before also passing out.

 

**_At the Omegas healthcare ward_**

 

His head was hurting, and his skin was sticky. Opening his eyes slowly realizing he is not at his destroyed room anymore. He was in a small room, on a stretcher, wearing hospital clothes and with an IV drip on his arm, by his side was a sleeping Minhyuk. Trying to sit down he feels pain in his lower abdomen shuffling a bit in discomfort, making his friend wake up rather harshly. “Kihyun!” The blonde boy says holding the other omega, that accepted his hug even so his body was hurting like hell. “Hey sorry for making you worry…”is all he manages to say, really embarrassed by his actions from before. “Are you kidding I’m the one that is sorry, I shouldn’t have left you there, alone… Thank god Hyunwoo was nearby…” Min says like it was the most normal thing. But surely Kihyun is taken aback, remembering everything that happened, Hyunwoo beating the hell out of the other soldier, his red eyes, his brown eyes, that growl and deep voice calling his name…

“Where is him?!” He says and Minhyuk looks down frowning. “Kih… I'm sorry…” the blonde says biting his nails. “What do you mean, I’m sorry?!” He says mad, angry, pulling his IV from his arm ready to look for his long lost friend. “Please calm down! You're still in heat!” But Kihyun is having none of it.

"Minhyuk I swear if you do not open your mouth in 10 seconds I’m gonna beat your ass!” The blond manages to look into the eyes of the other. “He was taken back to the alpha’s keep, apparently they are convinced that he fought with the other alpha over you, meaning he can't be here anymore, meaning he is a threat to the omegas… he almost killed the other alpha Ki… And then security bells on the alpha’s keep were banging loudly… I don’t know…” Min says and Kihyun is shocked, it was the first time in years he saw his friend and he was gone, again. “But he saved me! I can testify!” He says sitting back in his bed. “they know our history with him, meaning they won't believe your words, and also when I found you two it seemed that he was going to hurt you, his claws were In your arms” Min points to a couple of bruises around Kihyun’s upper arm. “He saved me! He did his best, I was In full heat and he manages to control…”.

“Better than that other alpha yes, but according to the other elites he was trained to be able to control himself around heated omegas, that means he failed.” Kihyun knew it was not over, he knew that other alphas that had confronted omegas in heat were still guarding the omegas keep, everybody knew, including Minhyuk, and still he was there agreeing with what had just happened, something was really wrong, and he was afraid, afraid of what was going to happen with Hyunwoo.  
In the middle of his toughs, an elite opened the door and whisper something in Minhyuk’s ears, the bigger omega agreed with his head and stand up. “I have to go now, please! Don’t leave this room…” the bond says with a sad look on his face. Kihyun manages to give his friend a sad smile before feeling the pain in his abdomen rise again. “I’ll call a nurse”. That was the last words he would hear from Minhyuk in a while he just didn't know yet, his mind was still showing Hyunwoo, the grown-up version of Hyunwoo, he couldn't believe after long seven years without him he has lost him again, blaming himself and his stupid weak body.

 

  
**_meanwhile_**

 

“Your back…” Wonho says looking up to see a very tall young lad making his way through the foliages of the forest. “As I told you before this is my hidden place” Hyungwon says sitting down beside the beta, it was the first time in a while they were centimeters away from each other, and both could feel electricity surrounding their body, with the simple expectation of a touch. “I have soo many questions!” Wonho says laughing, making a smile grown in the other’s man's mouth. “So do I, but first I need your help…” the alpha says looking straight into the other’s eyes, that now showed concern. “ Relax, Jesus, hasn't anyone told you that you're too serious for your own good.” Hyungwon says laughing but Hoseok is still rigid and quiet. Hyungwon realized he had touched a nerve. “I'm sorry if I offended you…” the full of pride alpha was now leaning forward towards his old friend, making him look, in Hoseok’s eyes, like a sad puppy. “No it's okay, it's just I really can't remember the last time I was not serious, when everyone left I was alone with Chankyun… I was forced to grow up way to fast… But what can I help you”.

Hyungwon was shocked, he always assumed that Wonho’s life was perfect, without responsibilities, tasks, fight drills, he couldn't be more wrong, he couldn't help thinking bad for all the times he and Hyunwoo would picture the other’s life, like it was truly heaven, the alphas would always envy the other man life, now realizing they've both have been thru a lot, and he did not know anything about the last years of the life of the other, he was really sad.

“I-I’m sorry…” he manages to say and Wonho shakes his head. “It's not your fault.” They stay in silence for a bit until Hyungwon rememberers why he was back here in the first place.  
“Ahm… I don’t know how this must sound but, do you have that old child book “The tales of the Spectrum”?” Wonho smiles looking at the alpha, the way the sun was making his gray hair glow and his bright blue eyes soo deep. “ I must have back in the house, I remember it was your favorite right?”. Hyungwon is taken aback. “Wow, for someone that didn't even recognize me days ago you surely remember a lot.” Both of them laugh, this scenario was so domestic it was making the stomach of the alpha bounce. “I can give you the book tomorrow if you don’t mind me asking what for?”.

Should he tell him the truth? Well you see, Hyunwoo is a weird alpha and I think the supreme thinks he must be a dominant alpha. That would sound so crazy… But he didn't want to lie to his old friend no more. “Well its a long story…” he says praying that his friend wouldn’t push-it anymore, but boy he was wrong. “I got time.” The beta says smiling, Hyungwon curses slowly he remembered now that Hoseok was like Hyunwoo always putting others before himself, and nosy.

“I really don’t think you will, believe me, you will think I’m crazy. But fucked. Well lately the supreme has been paying a tight eye on Hyunwoo and we didn't quite know why, like he is a great alpha and all, but it was weird… and well Hyunwoo its weird, like for an alpha, and I think the supreme thinks he is a dominant alpha…”

Hyungwon kept going, telling everything he and his friends concluded, about the Omegas, about Minhyuk and Kihyun perhaps being in danger, about Hyunwoo crazy anger rages, and Wonho kept hearing with an stoic look on his face, Hyungwon was waiting for a laugh, a grim on his friend face, but it never came. After a few minutes he was done, and suddenly he was scared, scared of what his old friend would, would he be scared and tell the authorities? Did he just put Hyunwoo in even more danger? They were quiet… Hoseok. He looked like he was trying to solve a really hard math problem in his head, and Hyungwon was searching for a scape route in the foliages of the forest. Wonho must have noticed the scared smell the alpha was emitting, he starts to talk, slowly.

“Wow… that's a lot” Hyungwon relaxes at those words.

“Wait do you believe me?” He says very confusedly. “Well it's crazy, like really crazy, but somehow yeah I do…” The alpha couldn't help but smile, he misses this, he misses his friend, he really has no idea how much time was gone by, being around Wonho calming, was right. “What do we do?” The beta says grabbing the taller’s hands. “Wait we? I'm not putting you in the middle of this craziness” he says growling a bit, his inside wolf coming out a bit to hard, but Wonho wasn't scared he kept holding his hands. “Well that ship is sailed, you really think I’m going to let Kihyun? Minhyuk? Hyunwoo and You?” He says a bit offended. “It has been almost seven years hyung…” the alpha says with a sad voice. “I don't care, we are family that's what family does help one another.”

Suddenly the warning bells started to bang loudly. It was coming from the Alpha's Keep. Hyungwon gets up quickly trying to understand the howling’s the elites were emitting.  
“Whats is happening?” Wonho says also trying to figures something out. They soon notice the sky turning dark, and the smell of smoke was growing, soon filling their nostrils, Hyungwon sensible nose was now of no use, but somehow he manages to understand some of the howls.

“We are being attacked…” he says looking straight into the dark eyes of the beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for taking so long, I beg for your forgiveness!!!!  
> I was studying like hell in this past months!  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and forgive my stupid late ass.  
> AGAIN IM SO SORRY! 😭💕
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thank you so much for all the love.  
> AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS THING ABOUT THE ' FIND YOU' TEASER?????? (it hurts seeing hyungwon hurt)
> 
> kisses


	5. Parted ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like faith doesn't want them to be together.  
> I'm sorry Min  
> And Hyungwonho sailing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I'm profoundly sorry for being a lazy ass writer. Life keeps getting on my way. I haven't given up on this story, its just going to be slow updates. Thank you for sticking up with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

**_Hyunwoo_**

A pain was rising in his writs, his head was burning and legs were exhausted. Hyunwoo woke up in chains, in a modest dark room that looked like a prison cell. Blood was falling in his eyes, but he didn’t know if it was his own or not, the number of scents in that room was too much for his nose. Gradually he manages to examine the place, it definitely wasn't the omegas keep anymore. The sight of a burning Kihyun appears in his mind, the orange headed omega looking thoroughly in his eyes. He hoped the boy was okay, but at this point, he didn’t know his own dam fate.

“Your up” a voice rise creeping behind the darkness, he didn't recognize that voice. “You are strong it took more than five elites to bring you down, but eventually you fell.” He tried finding the source but his body was not responding to his brain. “Son Hyunwoo, it has a tone to it, I liked” again he was super confused. “who are you?” .His voice comes out in a low growl, defensively. “Well I’m genuinely nobody, but that's not important right now. What's the last thing you remember?”

He couldn't remember, for him the last thing he saw was Kihyun pressed against his chest. Something notified him that a lot more had just happened. Steps were surrounding him, and the blood on his face was flowing, making impossible for him to see anything. From the sounds he knows it has to be more than just one person, it had to be approximated five, that was good, it means they were scared of him. But why?

“You don’t speak a lot, do you? Or are you trying to find out where you are?” The creepy voice says again. “No use big boy, let's just say you are lost, and I’m here to aid you to find your way back shall we?” Focusing very hard he manages to castout a smell, from all the scents surrounding him, it wasn’t an overpowering smell so it must be a Beta. Yeah, they wouldn't risk and alpha to do the dirty work, they are extremely emotional, get angry very fast.

“I know where I am Beta…” he says surprised by his own voice, he didn’t know he could be that deep. He knew it was a shot in the dark, trying to anger the beta, but he didn't know what else to do, right now he was just praying they would take his chains away. “Good sense of smell you alphas have, now tell me big boy what do you remember?” The beta says unmoved, his shot in the dark was a failure. “if I tell you, would you let me go?” Buying time, that was his next strategy, if he was still alive it means they needed something from him, and he needs time for Hyungwon and Jooheon to find him if they already knew he was gone… “I can't promise anything but it sure would help your cause.” Hyunwoo was right, the beta took that bate, they needed him to speak, but what? What happened?

“Start to talk big boy don’t make me say it again…” the voice still straightforward repeats with a hint of anger. “Witch part do you want to know?” By now Hyunwoo is attempting everything, he was just stalling for sure, but he could also get some information on where he was and what happened. “You…” He hears something biting up the metal bars in front of him, if it must be a threatening method, little did he knew Hyunwoo was used to all of this. When the source of the voice approaches he manages to get a glimpse of the face, if was a boy. He couldn't be older than himself, smaller than him but had sharp dark eyes. “You are just a kid…” he says slowly breathing it out, relieved. The beta didn't seem to like, Hyunwoo got a glimpse of a scared scent. He thought he was in the alpha’s keep, imprisoned by the elites, now he wasn’t so sure. “Can someone put him out again?” The kid says annoyed, Hyunwoo then feels something in his lower back like a needle and sure enough, a dark liquid is inserted, and slowly he feels his whole body shutting down. “Again?" He manages to say before blacking out.

**_Hyungwon and Wonho_**

"Fuck! Are you sure?” Wonho says to Hyungwon; the latter now is trying to find his friends scents.

“I'm never wrong sweetie” he says a bit proud of himself. “Not the time or the place Wonnie” Wonho calls him by his old nickname, it has been exactly seven years without him being called like that, his stomach was jumping and he didn’t know exactly why. “I-its Hyungwon now…” he says slowly and Wonho grunts behind him. “What too much of an Alpha to be called Wonnie?” He says laughing, that is until the fire starts to spread in the forest. “ I need to find Changkyun” Wonho says scared. “Wait I will come with you, we don’t actually know what it was happening, it must be dangerous for a beta to go alone…” Hyungwon says following Wonho that only nods and starts to run towards the village.

Hyungwon couldn't help but stare at his big built friend running away from the fire to save little Chang, it was a really fascinating picture. “hot…” he says slowly, only cursing himself, praying Wonho didn't herd.

Arriving at the village, it completely was a post-apocalypse scene, people running everywhere, a lot of fire and the smell of blood surrounding the little burning houses. Elites running around, some in their wolf shape, that meant a problem, the alpha elites could transform in their wolf forms when they aged up, but they weren’t allowed to transform in the pack unless they were being attacked.

Hyungwon tried to search for the invaders but he did not see anyone only members of the pack, running in panic, trying to put out the fire. He was following Wonho that was speeding up.

His toughts stops when they arrive at a small house, burning completely. “No…” Wonho says with tears already flowing. Hyungwon tries to smell around, catch Changkyun's scent, not realizing Wonho was already running towards the house. Swiftly he manages to grab him by the arm, preventing him from entering the now burned house. “Let me go!” The beta says trying getting away from his grip. “Are you insane? What do you think you can do? If he is inside there you can't do anything except to die beside him!”

The alpha says still containing the white flash of his friend. Wonho is more annoyed by the alpha’s comment and manages to pushe him down, easily, and strikes the front door down.

Hyungwon falls hard on the floor cutting his elbow on a rock, he looks up quickly to see the beta already inside the burning house. “Fuck it!” He says getting up and running inside the house as well. It was all very dark and completely filled with smoke, making him cough, his throat was already burning.

“Wonho?!” He screams but gets no response, going to the stairs, the only place not already burning, getting there he sees Wonho trying to open a door while coughing. “Let's go before this house burnt to the ground!” He says almost falling as the steps of the stair are moving. “Not without Kyun!” The beta says kicking the door, which is only making the house structures move harder, the chance of collapsing rising.

Hyungwon annoyed goes to the door putting pressure in the door nob that soon opens. And many flames of fire come out burning a part of alpha's hair, in shock he falls back into the beta, that now in panic manages to lift him up in his shoulder and run away, already hearing the house breaking down behind them.

Running out they manage to scape right before all the structures fall apart in a deafening noise. Briskly the beta places the alpha down, expecting injuries, meeting with big penetrating blue eyes. The alpha was breathing fast, mouth half-opened and smoke in his face. Wonho realized how much of an idiot he has been, putting him and Hyungwon in danger. And not even founding Kyun. He starts to cry holding the alpha down, his tears messing the latter’s shirt. “Its o-okay…” Hyungwon says, not knowing exactly what to say, he wasn’t good comforting people, usually, his strategy was making jokes but he couldn't find any joke that suited this situation. “The good thing is Changkyun was not there… the bad thing is that your house is ruined” he says with Wonho still on top of him.

Managing to laugh a bit and getting up slowly, the beta is once once more smiling. “I'm sorry for your hair…” he says helping the alpha up. “What about my hair?” The alpha says cleaning himself up of ashes.

True be told, half of his pretty gray fringe was burned, but Hoseok didn't have the heart to tell him now, in the middle of this chaos.

“Ah, nothing…” Hyungwon looks at him with suspicion, but before he could say anything they were approached by a running blonde alpha. “Fuck yeah, you are alive!” The other alpha says jumping in Hyungwon, he was smaller but with way more muscles. “Like I said before bad things don’t die!” Hyungwon says hugging his blonde friend. Hoseok soon figured out that smiling blonde was little Jooheon, with the same exact dimples, and the pricing eyes. “Jooheon?…" he says slowly as the alpha turns to face him opening an even bigger smile. “Wonho!” The smaller hugs him tight. “Your alive too! I missed those muscles” Wonho laughs, the perfect image of an alpha was very different from any of his friends. Hyungwon soon separates them, the smiling duo. "Jooheon what the fuck is happening?” He says while the other alpha is fixed on Wonho’s arms, asking the beta a couple of hundred questions. “Oh yeah! I don't really know, but the orders are to bring the survivors to the Omega keep, but I was trying to find you and Hyung” Hoseok ears pricked with those words.

“Hyunwoo is alive?” He says shocking the other alphas. “Till today yes…”Jooheon looks at Hyungwon confused. “We never saw him again, not even at the selection ceremonies, we thought he was…” before the beta could answer another house exploded. “Shit we need to go!” Hyungwon says grabbing Hoseok by the hand and moving towards the Omega’s keep, Jooheon was following them behind. In the way there they didn’t saw any invaders, didn't saw a soul, the pack was empty with only the sound of burning houses. It was all too weird for Hyungwon, he had never seen an invasion like that. Typically it would be the sound of roaring and fighting, wolfs running around and a much much bigger smell of blood, it was too quiet and a weird feeling kept growing in his stomach.

They soon arrived at the gates, signalizing to an elite that opens the door letting the three teenagers inside the crowded keep. Omegas and Betas were running around, a couple of elites and alphas were guarding the walls, but no one knew what is going on. “I need to Find Changkyun” Wonho says letting go of the alpha. “Wonho look around, this place is a mess we have to stay together…” Hyungwon says a bit angry. “help me find him then.” The alpha rolls his eyes, he knew the chances of finding him in the middle of this mess was really small, he also knew that they were sitting ducks inside the keep if the invaders managed to surround them, that was the end. But somehow he agreed.

“Jooheon go look for Hyunwoo, meet back here in thirty minutes.” He says and blond nods already leaving. He and Wonho keep searching for Changkyun. Hyungwon and Wonho start to look in the middle of the crowd. Hyungwon barely knew the scent of little Changkyun, and the number of scents in the keep was making his head hurt and his feet were getting heavier, Wonho noticed. "Hey stay beside me, I'm a beta my scent isn't that strong" the alpha didn't respond only got closer to the beta, sniffing his hair, which made the older blush, Hyungwon noticed. Meanwhile, Jooheon was also lurking nearby. The scents were equally making him lose his mind, every scent but one. He didn't know why but his body seemed to react automatically, searching for the owner of that chamomile tea with a honey scent. In the beginning, it was really weak, like an old memory, as he continued to walk it was getting stronger and he was surely addicted. Eventually, he ended up at a stair, a dark one. That seemed to go underground, he got nervous, it had many scents, alpha scents, but that one Chamomile scent was still lingering in his nose inviting him even.

Too far gone to actually think, he went down the dark stairs, his legs shivering, he didn't like gloomy places with unknown people, he was the scaredy-cat of the group, but there was something about that scent that just pulled him. Arriving at the bottom of the stair, he started smelling blood. His alpha was starting to growl he could sense his body trying to be practical and ready for a struggle.

Still searching for that smell he got closer to a small wooden door which was slightly open, and a lot of scents were striking him straight in the nose. But still, he couldn't control his legs.

Opening the door, trying with the best stealth abilities, he had, it revealed a dark cold room with only a small light coming from a hole in the ceiling, that light was enough for his eyes to find a small white body laying on the ground. No, it wasn’t a body. He could hear a heartbeat and smell blood emanating from that person, but blood wasn’t the only thing he could smell, the scent, the sweet camomile scent was also stronger near that thin person.

Careful he got closer, realizing it was a boy, an extremely thin boy, an omega probably, his skin was really pale witch only revealed better the contrasting dark purple bruises that were surrounding his small body. His clothes were ripped, the small boy was obscuring his face in between his wounded knees, so the alpha couldn't see if he was awake or passed out. Not knowing what to do, he started to contemplate the body. But soon his instincts were stronger, he moved fast, going beside the puny wounded boy and touching lightly on his shoulder. Bad idea, he bought as that small touch was enough to make the shivering omega react and wobble away from his touch, scared, crying. The strong movement was also enough to reopen some wounds, so the smell of blood was ticker. Seeing the face of the omega Jooheon fall on his knees, bright blue eyes were fixed to his brown ones. “Minhyuk…” it was all he could say, seeing the ravaged Omega, so scared trying to cover his body.

“ I- It's okay… It's me Jooheon” he kept saying trying to calm him down, Minhyuk’s face perked up as he hears that, eyes scanning the alpha. He seemed to relax a tiny bit and Jooheon tried to approach, but soon they hear a loud bang noise coming from the surface witch made Minhyuk start to cry again and fold his body into a fetal position. Jooheon knew they had to go, they wouldn't be safe inside the keep. Slowly he reaches his friend, covering his wounded body with his own coat. The omega grabbed the coat so hard, burring himself underneath it, looking like a wounded cat. “Min… I’m so sorry.” He says as the omega sobs on his coat, shivering. The sound of explosions was getting stronger and they needed to run away. “Min would you mind if I carry you? We need to get away from here, Wonho is right outside we can go meet him…” The Omega tenses up, making his body even smaller (if it was possible ) but nods slightly. Very carefully he manages to pick the omega up, piggyback style, a pair of small fragile hands grabs around his neck. He could sense cold tears on his back and a wave of camomile surrounding him. The omega’s body shivered every time Jooheon took a step, but soon enough they were out of that hell hole, he could sense Minhyuk breathings slowing down as they arrive at the surface, the daylight was almost dying. People were running and screaming, he manages to keep walking in the shadows looking for his friends. If he was spotted, he wouldn't be able to fight with an injured Minhyuk at his back. In a minute he sees Hyungwon and Wonho.

They were fighting with a big alpha, that hits Wonho right on the face and was coming to the younger, but Hyungwon was quick and manage to bring down the alpha with a kick on his temple. The latter soon sees Jooheon supporting a small person, and fast him and the beta goes towards the younger alpha. Both of them were breathing heavily. “Who is that?” Mention the gray-haired alpha. “Minhyuk…” Jooheon says sadly, making Wonho gasp and reach for the Omega that seemed to realize who Wonho was because soon enough he was almost jumping towards the Beta, crying. Hyungwon was speechless, looking at his brother, whose body was covered in blood and bruises. They lock eyes for just a second, be he could see Minhyuk was crying. “W-we have to go.” He says, trying to avoid looking at his brother. With Minhyuk settled in Wonho’s grip, the four of them manage to discover an opening at the now broken wall that surrounded the keep.

Hyungwon was at the Front and Jooheon was at the back protecting the Beta and the Omega from attackers. Looking back slight he sees that the keep was now a battleground, and their pack was losing miserably. “I'm Sorry Hyunwoo…” he says as they run, entering the forest, his forest.

 

**_At the Omega’s Hospital_**

Screams, explosions a lot of noise, it was all it took to literally startle awake Kihyun. In panic his whole body was trying to stand up and his instincts were telling him to run, but as soon he put his feet on the ground he realized the suppressants were much stronger than he thought, his body was way too heavy to be moved and his legs way too weak. His following option was a cry for help, but in the middle of the absolute chaos, his screams were ignored. He stares at the white bed with his knuckles pressed heavily against the mattress, explosions were happening not very far from his room and he knew he had to run, but he was frightened and his body was frozen. “Pathetic…” is the only word he manages to say out loud, he constantly wanted to be a strong omega, to fight the stereotype, but in the moment of chaos he can't even leave his bed, he could blame the suppressants but deep down he knew that he was absolutely terrified. Hyunwoo suddenly appears in his thoughts, not the child he had grown up with, but the man he saw not so long ago, the man was strong, the man had come to his aid, Kihyun need it to be more like the alpha.

Collecting all his strength, he manages to stand up, removing all the medical apparel stuck to his arm. Slowly one leg after the other he reaches the door, turning the nob to see the white hall completely ruined, walls demolished and a lot of smoke, the smell of blood soon was very strong and making the omega sick, the sound of screams and explosion were fading away, it has to be a good sign Kihyun thought. Walking really slowly he manages to pass a by a window, the view was the definition of chaos, werewolves everywhere, people running, houses burning, blood. His heart was pounding all he could do was think about his friends, were they there? Were their bodies on the grass, their blood mingling with the dirt? 

All of a sudden he hears heavy footsteps coming his way, by the smell it was alphas. He could tell if they were from his pack or from the invaders. Looking around he sees a not so destroyed broom closet, but he knew he couldn't hide his scent, being on heat during an invasion was a bad thing. “Not much more time Sir, they were outnumbered.” A deep old voice said not so far from his hiding place. “Good, any sight of the Supreme?” A much more youthful and risky voice answers.  
“Not yet but he couldn't have gone too far, the Luna’s body was found in the middle of the wreckage he hasn’t found the young alpha as well he might have escaped.” The old says in between his teeth. He was scared. “My father will not be satisfied, we require that alpha…” a deafening noise follows, maybe another bomb. “I'll send the bests trackers sir!”. The voices suddenly stop, and the footsteps seemed to be going away. The omega manages to relax his body, hugging his knees he starts to think about his options, the truth is that there were not many. Stay and he could be found, imprisoned or killed. Try to scape it could end the same way, either way, he was now alone, that was what he thought.

He the waited, he didn't know how much, but it seemed like ages. 

Eventually, the steps seemed to fade away and the omega allowed his body to relax a bit, the suppressants were more than enough to make him still he didn't need anything else.  
"It hurts..." he thought, he had learned about heats, he knew every omega had a biological clock that one day it would mean a periodical pain and need of an alpha, but his was so soon, and so strong. What if something triggered his heat? 

Shit! Steps. More steps, the person was running, running away? Or towards something? Shit, this wasn't the time or place but he could detect another wave of the heat growing in his messed up stomach. That meant that the suppressant was already slowly fading in his bloodstream, that's a bad thing to happen on an invasion. He required help... he needed his alpha.

The person stops right in front of his door, his scent must be too strong right now. He continues to think about Hyunwoo like it was a way to call the alpha, a mantra rolling in his hot mind.

Closer, the person was getting closer, the door was already opening. Kihyun tried to be small, folding his body like a rock.  
"H-hyunwoo..." he says slowly.

"Kihyun!" A pair of soothing hands surrounded his heated body.   
Changkyun was there, alive, pink cheeks and running nose, his dark fringe stuck onto his forehead. His brother was right there hugging him. He was not alone.

"Kyun..." he manages to say, while completely sobbing. "You're alive! ALIVE! My baby!" he was kissing every single inch of his brother's face smelling the scent he adored, baby powder was filling up his nostrils. "I was worried sick Hyung" his baby brother was now clinging into him like a koala.

"And the others?" Kihyun says letting go.

"I don't know, I didn't found Wonho, and gosh it was so horrible, elites fighting and blood a lot of it I just need it to find someone... So I went to search you and Min, and perhaps, maybe, Wonho was with you guys. I'm so sorry Kih... Do You know where is Min?"   
He couldn't belive the beta was that strong and had to go through all that while he was just resting in the fucking hospital, and Min...He didn't know... He was at the hospital, he said goodbye to Min, that was it, but the omega had a horrific feeling about his best friend. "I-I don't know. I presented on the front of Hyunwoo it was a mess, I'm... in heat so I was on the Hospital and I don't know where they are, I'm a shitty person..."

Changkyun hugged him harder, noticing his brother had gone through a lot as well. "You're not a shitty person! We can do this Kihyun! We can found them, they are strong, but first we need to run, keep you away from all these alphas." His little brother was smart, witty, he was right they could not be there not when he was in heat. "I need suppressants I can't go on like this." 

Changkyun examined his brother, sweating buckets, hospital clothes and even for him, a beta, his scent was alluring. "Okay, stay here! I will be right back!"  
Kihyun nodded, he saw the beta small figure disappear. He manages to slowly stand. Pissed off, because he would be a deadweight for his brother. But at the same time, he couldn't let the beta alone.

"There you are" a loud grow, followed by strong arms, pulled him out of his closet. Kihyun tried to fight it but soon he was in the arms of a tall blonde alpha, he was strong, not as strong as Hyunwoo and with fewer scars but never less the man exhaled an dark and scary aura his scent were enough to make his own Omega instincts rise and succumb to that man.

"Your scent was driving me insane." He got close, way closer, smelling Kihyun's neck which made the Omega purr. The heat was begging for an alpha and he couldn't control his body anymore. "Eager aren't we?" Said the man pulling Kihyun up and carrying him like a baby on his arms. "Such a good boy".

"Hey leave him be!" 

Changkyun! Kihyun immediately recovered his actions and jumped away from the man. His brother was quick and helped Kihyun to stand, away from the alpha, that now was with bright red eyes. Changkyun was a child, but Kihyun could smell the strong scent he was exalting, a keep-away smell, it was terrifying.

"Hey I'm here to help." the red eyes tried to step closer but Chagkyun started to growl making the alpha laugh. "That's your protector a young beta how pitiful, I can do a much better job than him." Pushing Changkyun aside Kihyun stared deeply at the man, knowing his own scent was starting to change, become more aggressive.

"Leave him alone. He is just a child." Changkyun protested, but Kihyun managed to make him calm down. "I'm sorry baby, I can't do that, I have orders to kill only alphas, betas and Omegas are going with us."

"Where?!" Changkyun snapped at the alpha.

"My pack…" His eyes turned darker.

A loud noise, pain, and darkness surrounded Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy this showki centered fanfic!  
> Please leave suggestions and comments if you like, it really helps me and give's me the strength to continue writing!  
> Love Lina


End file.
